MordeGone
by Park Ryder
Summary: While working Rigby accidently hit Mordecai with a shovel which knock him unconscious. He get taken to the hospital and Rigby found out that Mordecai have amnesia. Will he be able to help Mordecai get his memories back, or not?
1. The Bad Accident

Today was just a normal day at the park. Mordecai and Rigby were in the house playing video games their hot tempered boss Benson came in the living room, being mad as usual.

Benson - "What are you two doing? I asked you two to pick up the road kill FOUR HOURS AGO!"

Mordecai - "Oh, uh hey Benson. We were just...uh taking a break."

Rigby - "Besides we already picked up the road kill."

He got the road kill bingo card and showed it to Benson and then Benson said:

Benson - "You guys forgot one."

Mordecai - "Aw what?"

He took the road kill bingo card from Benson and saw that he was right they almost had four in a row and then he turned to Rigby.

Mordecai - "Dude I thought you told me you had four in a row."

Benson - "Well you guys don't and if you don't fill in that card you ARE BOTH FIRED!"

Then he left the house.

Mordecai - "Aw man you ruined our breaks."

Rigby - "Relax dude, I'm sure we can find a dead animal."

He was wrong. It was hard, really hard because it was nearly impossible to find any animal carcasses. Mordecai and Rigby were still on the cart and Mordecai was driving.

Mordecai - "Ugh, this sucks we can't find a dead animal."

Rigby - "Don't worry man we find one, remember the time we found that Were-skunk and we thought that he was dead."

Mordecai - "Oh yeah, and then he sprayed you and you almost turned into one."

Rigby - "I know, that was pretty scary."

Mordecai - "What would you do if you transformed into a Were-skunk right now?"

Rigby - "Simple, I'll spray you."

Mordecai - "Wait, what?"

Rigby - "It's true. If I turn into a Were-skunk, I'll make you one too."

Mordecai - "Why?"

Rigby - "Because you are my best friend and I don't want to be lonely with a jerk."

Mordecai - "Oh thanks dude."

Rigby - "Hey man, I think I see a dead animal."

Mordecai - "Really where?"

Rigby - "Over there."

He pointed to the left and Mordecai drove the cart there until they saw a dead rat.

Mordecai - "Ew, it's a dead rat."

Rigby - "Wait a rat?"

He looks at the bingo cared and saw a picture of the dead rat.

Rigby - "Dude bingo!"

Mordecai - "(gasps) Really?"

Rigby - "BINGO! BINGGGOOO!"

Mordecai - "BINGOOOOOO!"

Rigby - "OOHHHHHH!"

Mordecai - "OOOHHH!"

They were interrupted when a fly was bothering Rigby and he was tried to shoo it way.

Rigby - "Get away you stupid fly."

He grabbed a shovel and tries to hit it.

Mordecai - "Come dude, it's just a fly."

Rigby - "I know but I hate flies!"

He kept on trying to hit it with the shovel while Mordecai heard a strange noise in the bushes.

Mordecai - "Huh?"

He looked in the bushes and there was nothing there.

Mordecai - "I wonder what it was."

Mordecai turned around and heard Rigby trying to hit the fly.

*WHAM* Rigby accidently hit Mordecai with the shovel hard in the face and he fell. Mordecai's head landed on big, hard rock. Rigby then turned around and saw his friend unconscious.

Rigby - "Mordecai!"

He went up to Mordecai and tried to shake him awake but it was no use. He then he saw blood coming out of Mordecai's head.

Rigby - "Aw man this is not good."

He picked up a walkie-talkie and tried to get Benson to pick up.

Benson - "Hello Rigby? You and Mordecai better not are slacking or I'll swear—"

Rigby - "I don't care about that! Mordecai got hurt!'

Benson - "Wait what happened?"

Rigby - "We were picking up a dead rat and I tried to kill a fly then I hit Mordecai with a shovel and his head is bleeding VERY BAD!"

Benson - "Don't worry I'll call 9-1-1."

Rigby - "Ok!"

He turned off the walkie-talkie and proceeded to grab some napkins from the cart to slow down Mordecai's bleeding.

Then the ambulance came and two guys put Mordecai in the stretcher. They used special gauze to slow down Mordecai's bleeding even faster.

Rigby – "Can I come with you guys? This is my best friend."

Ambulance Man 1 –"Ok, hop in."

Rigby jumped in and sat by his bleeding friend. As they were driving to the hospital Rigby was hoping that Mordecai will be ok. He didn't want his best friend to die.

**That's the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	2. Who are You?

In the hospital, two hours passed and Rigby was still in the waiting room. He was waiting for one of the doctors to come out to tell him about Mordecai.

Then finally, one of the doctors came out and Rigby asked them:

Rigby - "Thank god you finally came! Is Mordecai going to be ok?"

Doctor - "Huh?"

He looked at his clipboard and flipped a few pages until he found the right one.

Doctor - "Oh, Mordecai Quintel, Oh yes, he is going to be fine. He just has a long deep cut on his head but we fixed that. But unfortunately, he is still unconscious so we can't do anything else until he wakes up. Mr. Quintel needs to stay here until his cuts fully heal."

Rigby was glad that Mordecai was alive; unconscious, but alive.

Rigby - "Can I see him?"

Doctor - "Of course, He's in room 104."

Rigby - "Ok thanks."

He got up from the chair and started to leave until the doctor shouted:

Doctor - "Wait I forgot to tell you that he has..."

But Rigby didn't listen; he just kept on walking down the hallway until he found room 104 and opened the door.

In the room he saw Mordecai on a white hospital bed cover with a thin white blanket covering him. He had a white gauze bandage wrapped around his head but he was still unconscious. Mordecai also had wires on his chest connected to a beeping heart monitor.

He walked to the unconscious blue jay and touched his arm. Rigby spoke softly and said to him:

Rigby - "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

He looked upset and wanted to cry, but he reminded him that the doctor said that he is going to be okay. Rigby smiled at his injured friend and sat in the other room to wait for Mordecai to wake up.

An hour later Rigby heard a groan and saw that Mordecai was waking up. Rigby ran to Mordecai's side to see him wake up.

Mordecai slowly began to wake up. He was groaning a little and he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times until his vision became fully clear. When his vision was clear, he saw Rigby beside his hospital bed.

Rigby - "Hey Mordecai, how you feelin'?"

Mordecai - "Huh, what? Where am I?"

Rigby - "I accidently hit you with a shovel and you were out cold. So I took you to the hospital and you had a big cut on your head. So that's why you have that gauze bandage wrapped around your head."

Mordecai - "Oh wow."

He sat a little up but his head trauma caused a great deal pain.

Mordecai - "Ow! Ow!"

Rigby - "Take it easy Mordecai, you just woke up! Your head's supposed to hurt."

He gently pushed Mordecai to lie back down on the pillow and he covered him with the thin white blanket.

Rigby - "Look man, I'm sorry I hit you in the head and got you hurt dude. I didn't mean to do it and I would never want to hurt you like that because you're my best friend."

Mordecai - "Wow that's really sweet of you, but can I ask you a question?"

Rigby - "Sure dude, what is it?"

Mordecai - "Who are you?"

Rigby (shocked) - "Dude it's me Rigby your best friend!"

Mordecai - "Wait, you're my best friend?"

Rigby - "Yeah we met in kindergarten remember?"

Mordecai - "Well to be honest, I don't remember anything about you or me."

Then the doctor came inside the room.

Doctor - "Oh there you are I've been looking all over for you."

Rigby - "Doctor what's wrong with him? He's forgotten who I am and I think he forgot who he is."

Doctor - "I tried to tell you he has amnesia."

Rigby - "What the H is that?"

Doctor - "It's a common side effect from head trauma that causes a person to lose his or her memories."

Rigby - "How long do people have this?"

Doctor - "Weeks, days, months, even years."

Rigby - "What?"

Doctor - "Don't worry; all you have to do is help him refresh his memories. If he still can't remember anything, call me and we'll what can we do."

Rigby - "Ok, thanks doc."

Rigby saw that Mordecai fell asleep again. You can't really blame him; after all he did have a bad cut on his head. Rigby's also upset because not only he hurt his best friend, but he caused Mordecai to lose his memory too! Now the fuzzy raccoon has to do everything to refresh Mordecai's memory and get his best friend back.

**That's the end of chapter one I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	3. Plan A: The Coffee Shop

While Mordecai was asleep, Rigby was sitting next to the bed reading a magazine trying to look for Dig Champs cheat codes. Later on Rigby got a call from Benson from the walkie-talkie. Luckily, Mordecai didn't wake up (He _is _a heavy sleeper after all).

Benson - "Hey Rigby, how's Mordecai?"

Rigby - "He's fine it's just that, uh, um…"

Benson - "What is it Rigby? Spit it out!"

Rigby - "Mordecai has amnesia."

Benson - "What?"

Rigby - "It's a head injury that causes a person to lose his or her memories."

Benson - "I know what is you moron! I'm just surprised that he has it. You must've hit him with that shovel pretty hard."

Rigby - "It wasn't even my fault! That stupid bug was bothering me!"

Benson - "I don't care! Just let me know when you guys are coming home so the rest of us can figure out how to help Mordecai remember some stuff."

Rigby - "Ok."

Rigby turned off the talkie, and then one of the doctors came and said:

Doctor - "Excuse me Rigby?"

Rigby - "Yeah what's up?"

Doctor - "Is it ok if you wake Mordecai? We need to check his head to see if it's fully healed."

Rigby - "Oh ok man."

He goes to Mordecai's hospital bed and began to gently shake him awake.

Rigby -"Mordecai... Mordecai wake up."

Mordecai wakes up and blinks a few times and saw Rigby next to him.

Mordecai - "Hey umm... uhhh... what's your name again?"

Rigby - "It's Rigby."

Mordecai - "Oh yeah."

Rigby - "Listen man the doctor wanted to see if your head is better."

Mordecai - "Oh ok."

He sat up and the doctor unwrapped the gauze. Mordecai's head was pretty much healed—with the exception of dried blood surrounding the gash.

Rigby - "So uh, how's his head?"

Doctor - "Well it's fully healed, but I'm gonna have to clean up the dried blood."

The doctor took a sponge soaked with water and in a minute, Mordecai's head was cleaned.

Doctor - "There we go. Do you feel better?"

Mordecai - "Yeah I guess."

Doctor - "Ok you guys can go home now."

Rigby - "Ok."

He and Mordecai were about to leave until the doctor said:

Doctor - "Oh, and Rigby?"

Rigby - "Yeah Doc?"

Doctor - "If you need help with Mordecai getting his memories back, call me."

Rigby - "Ok, bye."

When they left the hospital, Rigby walked Mordecai to the coffee shop.

Mordecai - "So um, Rigby, where are we going?"

Rigby - "We're going to the coffee shop dude. Maybe it can help you get back your memoires."

They went inside and sat where they usually sat. Mordecai asked him:

Mordecai - "So what we do around here?"

Rigby - "We usually sit here and eat, drink coffee, watch TV, and talk about our problems. Plus you're always goo-goo eyeing at Margaret."

Mordecai - "Who's Margaret?"

Rigby - "She's a waiter that you had a crush on since 1st grade."

Mordecai - "Oh um, can I get some coffee?"

Rigby - "Sure man, I'll go get Margaret."

Mordecai - "Ok."

He got up from his seat and saw Margaret with her friend Eileen.

Rigby - "Hey Margaret"

Margaret - "Hey Rigby."

Eileen - "Oh hey Rigby, what's wrong?"

Rigby - "At the park, I accidently hit Mordecai with a shovel and now he has amnesia."

Eileen - "Aw, poor Mordecai."

Margaret - "So wait, he doesn't remember anything?"

Rigby - "Nope, nothing. Maybe you guys can help him remember some stuff."

Margaret - "No problem Rigby we'll help you."

The three of them went to the table where Mordecai was sitting. The blue jay's eyes were a little widened.

Margaret - "Hey Mordecai."

Mordecai - "Oh hi, um..."

Eileen - "Margaret."

Mordecai - "Oh right."

Margaret - "Remember me Mordecai? We met in the 1st grade and I gave you a heart shaped cookie?"

Mordecai - "Uh, I don't think I remember that."

Eileen - "What about the time you helped Margaret fix her car?"

Rigby - "Right, and about when you tried to fix the plumbing in her apartment and you ended up spraining your wrist?"

Mordecai - "No sorry, I can't really remember anything right now."

Rigby - "Oh ok. Is it ok that you get us some coffee?"

Margaret - "Sure Rigby."

Margaret went to get their coffee. When the guys got it, Rigby didn't really felt like "drinking joe with his bro" because he wasn't really with his bro right now. Rigby was now more determined than ever to help his friend get his memories back.

**That's the end of this chapter, I'll make the new one soon bye!**


	4. Plan B  The Arcade

Since the Coffee Shop didn't help Mordecai get his memories back, Rigby decide the arcade might help him. He would do anything to get his best friend memories back since this was his entire fault.

When they got inside Mordecai look around and was a little confused then he asks Rigby:

Mordecai - "So Rigby, what is this place?"

Rigby - "It's the arcade dude. We go here sometimes to play games and maybe this can help you remember stuff."

Mordecai - "Oh. Ok"

The two of them walk around the place for a bit and Rigby said:

Rigby - "So Mordecai, Do you remember something yet?"

Mordecai - "Sorry umm…uhhh..."

Rigby - "Rigby."

Mordecai - "Right sorry."

Rigby - "It's alright."

Rigby had gotten an idea. His idea is that he would play some games that he and Mordecai usually play here like air hockey stuff like that. Mordecai told Rigby:

Mordecai - "I'm sorry Rigby but I don't really remember this kind of stuff yet."

Rigby - "It's alright Mordecai. We will keep on trying to get your memories back."

Mordecai - "If you want, we can play more games and see if I can remember stuff."

Rigby - "Good idea."

They play a couple of more games until Mordecai had to go to the bathroom. While he was there, Rigby said in his head:

Rigby - "Man this isn't good! He not remembers stuff that we used to do. There got to be at least something that can help him."

Rigby look around and saw the "Strong Johns" game and gotten an idea. When Mordecai got out of the bathroom, Rigby call to him and said:

Rigby - "Hey Mordecai come here and take a look at this game."

Mordecai turn around, went to Rigby and then he look at the game and said:

Mordecai - "What this game?"

Rigby - "It's call "Strong Johns", it one of my favorite games and we play this game sometimes. But you always beat me."

Mordecai - "Oh. That's sound kind of cool."

Rigby - "You wanna play?"

Mordecai - "Sure I guess."

They play a couple of rounds and Mordecai said:

Mordecai - "OHHHHHH!"

Rigby - "I can't believe me loss three times!"

Mordecai - "What I can tell you is that I do remember this game."

Rigby - "Really?"

Mordecai - "Yeah I mean I kind of remember this game, but not that much."

Rigby - "That great! Come let's go."

He grabs Mordecai's hand and ran out of the arcade and said:

Mordecai - "Rigby are we going?"

Rigby - "The one place that will help you get your memories back. The park!"

Rigby was kind of happy because even though Mordecai's memories were still a little fuzzy, he is able to remember stuff. Now he has more hope to get his best friend back.

That the end of this chapter I'll make the new one soon, bye!


End file.
